


辉烬

by Faith_CL



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 21st c.
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_CL/pseuds/Faith_CL
Summary: 余烬亦可熠熠生辉
Relationships: 自行发现cp
Kudos: 5





	辉烬

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlotte_365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_365/gifts).



> 1.我似乎写的太放飞自我了…望大家勿怪  
> 2.第一部分时间设定是415之后。想到写室长和教授，是因为室长和教授之间有些缘分，俩人的互动感觉挺有意思，室长似乎也很喜欢教授。  
> 3.权力机关改革简报引用晨老师翻译。感谢wuli晨的汉化！

1.  
他在一个咖啡厅前偶遇了曹国。看到对方时，都恰好刚走到门前。碰巧二人此时都无甚要紧之事，互相问候过后，曹国邀请朴智元一起喝一杯咖啡。朴智元欣然同意，双方并肩进入了咖啡厅。二人选了一个靠着落地窗的位置相对而坐，各自要了一杯美式。  
傍晚时分，天色渐黯却尚留有一丝亮光，路灯已经亮起。透明的玻璃将他们与来往流动的纷繁隔离开来。  
曹国作为主动邀请的人率先开了口，一脸真诚但话的内容并不好听：“为您的落选感到遗憾。”“才过一天曹长官便要往人伤口上撒盐。”朴智元接过话头调侃道。对方听此立刻一脸歉疚：“抱，抱歉。”朴智元随即摆了摆手，满脸笑意一副毫不介怀的样子。全当是在聊开前的活跃气氛。  
他顺手拿起面前的美式抿了一口。“9年前我们第一次见时，您也提到了我的选举。”将目光转向室外的街道，轻叹一口气后他补充道：“世殊时异。”“物是人非。”曹国应声而接。朴智元听此转过头看向对方，满脸一本正经：“曹长官此言差矣，您的帅气和当年比并没什么变化。”  
突然被夸的曹国急忙放下已凑到嘴边的咖啡，低下头笑出了声。  
“朴长官您的风趣也是一如既往。”

平息了笑意。“关于您接下来如何表态，是否会退出，似乎媒体很关注。”  
“看来曹长官也很关心。”  
曹国沉吟一秒：“算是吧。不过这些我无权干涉，具体都是要看您自己。”  
朴智元点了点头。“当年还是曹教授的时候，您可是很积极地鼓励我去参选和参与的。不知现在长官对我是什么意见。”  
“还是有些希望前辈能留下……”  
“这副模样，该怎样留下呢…”朴智元的笑容带上了几分自嘲和无奈。  
曹国直视眼前的人，端起咖啡杯：“不管您怎样选择，相信您都是有着自己的考虑的。若是您选择离开，今晚就当做是我给您的送行；若是您选择留下，便当做是我们的共勉，可好？”  
“嗯，很好。”说罢也端起自己的美式，二人碰了下杯。

“前段时间，谢谢您——谢谢您一直对我和总统先生的支持。”放下杯子，曹国说道，“一直以来都没有机会当面和您说声感谢”  
“曹长官客气了，只是我的声音，也没能帮太多。您下个月就要开始面对庭审——路还长，只能祝您好运。”  
“支持的声音是能够继续战斗下去的力量来源。无论如何，都要感谢您。”  
朴智元没有再说什么，只是微笑着点了点头。再开口时转移了话题：“所以曹长官如果想知道的话，为何不直接问问我到底怎么决定的呢？”朴智元向前探身，手肘撑到了桌上。  
曹国用探寻的目光盯着他，却也没看出什么所以然。“那…您真的打算退出吗？还是想继续留下？”  
朴智元又往前探了一些，一副要告知什么重要讯息一般，曹国在对方塑造的氛围下也不由得凑身上前，欲洗耳恭听。  
答案很简短：“您猜。”话音未落，恶作剧本人已经忍不住嘴角上扬，眼中闪烁起他一贯的狡黠。  
被耍的曹国一瞬间整张脸变得很空白，身体向后靠住椅背无奈一叹，抱怨道：“您就只会戏弄我。”  
“曹长官何出此言？”朴智元语气很是不赞同，“被我戏弄得人不只你，那可多了。您家总统先生也没少被我戏弄。” 

咦？

曹国一扫刚才的委屈，变得兴趣盎然：“您可否详细讲讲？关于那位如何被您……嗯。”他再次向前探身，眼中好奇之色几乎快要溢出。  
“想听吗？”  
“想。”立刻疯狂点头的样子，像极了一只看到瓜而狂喜的猹。  
忽然，口袋中的手机来电铃声想起，曹国掏出一看——是敬心。  
对朴智元一边说着“不好意思”，一边划开了屏幕上接通的绿圆圈。  
曹国接通后听了几句，再次看向朴智元，用眼神示意着“实在是抱歉“，同时站起身，走到厅中一个较为偏僻的角落，并背对朴智元和电话那头交谈起来。看样子不是一两句就能结束的通话。  
朴智元看着曹国的背影，突然伸手入怀，掏出来随身携带的绿本本，撕下空白一页。他取下夹在绿本上的笔，在撕下的纸上移动笔尖写了起来。完成后，将字条折了一折，压在对方的那杯美式下。抬起头瞧了一眼，曹国始终背对着他并没有注意到什么。他起身走向柜台，付了两人的钱。随即悄然无声地推门而出，很快融身进夜晚的黑暗之中。

挂断电话，曹国转过身再来看时，桌前已经空无一人。他不禁一怔，反应过来后急忙环顾四周，但见周围安坐桌边的人们一如他接通电话前的状态。他快步走到落地窗边，贴上去向外找寻。外面行人来去，然而哪里都不见朴智元的身影，最终只得放弃。回过身走到桌边拿起挂在椅子上的外套，他注意到自己咖啡杯下露出一张折叠好的纸，沉思片刻后缓缓将之拿起，展开来看，上面写着两行字：

“人生是越来越美好的，历史是不断向前进步的。”

“感谢曹长官今晚的陪伴，钱已付。有缘下次把VIP的事讲与你听。”

（注释：“人生是越来越美好的……”是DJ曾经说过的一句话。）  
2.  
半个多月前国情院长的提名公布后，一时间各路声音都开始纷纷抬头。权鲁甲听到提名消息时第一反应就是在心底再一次感叹某人真能藏事。顺手一个电话打过去问候了一声，考虑到对方大概会忙一阵子，就也没再多说什么。被提名本人确实是闲不下来，应付完媒体又要准备野党索要的各种听证会需要的文件。难得在临近听证会前，终于挤出了一些的空余。朴智元躲开四处捡瓜吃的记者，一路来到了权鲁甲的家中。  
“您这嘴是真严啊，从暗地内定到正式公布，您就和没事人一样该上电视上电视。”权鲁甲坐在沙发上，开口第一句话便是如此，满脸写着不愧是你，“难怪当天提名公开前，您在节目中说什么‘这段时间谢谢了’。”  
“哦？”朴智元面无表情，不带感情的感叹一声，“原来您还会看我的节目啊。”  
权鲁甲眯起眼睛，丝毫不肯示弱：“想什么呢，不过是换台的时候无意间看到了。”  
他没有接话，只是面带揶揄，笑而不语地看着权鲁甲为自己倒了一杯茶。  
几缕热气混合着茶香升起，三个月前，他也是这样坐在权鲁甲的家中，面前放着一杯沏好的茶水。

“想好了？还要继续保持活跃吗？”  
大选结束后的两天后，朴智元就自己落选议员发表了态度——永远现役。即使不在国会也依然会长期与政界保持联系。  
“想好了。”他摸着下巴微微一顿，“这么离开总觉得缺点什么。”  
“真是一点也闲不下来啊——头两天不是还有退出的意思吗？平静下来之后又觉得离不开了？”  
“可能有不甘心吧。”朴智元抬手为权鲁甲倒了一杯茶，放下茶壶后自己却站起身，走到书架前，仔细地看起了上面摆的照片。

他听到权鲁甲在身后似是在自言自语一般地说：“我们已经是不会再燃起的灰烬了。”他不由得动作一滞，却也没有立刻转过头。记得很多年之前jp宣布退出时说的便是如此，将自己比作已经烧尽的灰。当时包括自己在内许多的人听此，即使明白其中必然，亦不由得感慨，时代前进的车轮从未对谁留过情。任凭一时再怎么叱咤风云，终了所拥有的，也不过是因衰老早就无法挺直的脊背，和不知在何时已被时间冻的冰凉的血。现在似乎也轮到自己头上了，所以其实很多时候不用着急，该来的总会来。  
只是，  
“我觉得我还能再烧一会儿。”说着，伸手抚过摆在眼前的相框。相框里是一张黑白照片，看的出来拍照时间已经很久远了。可就算是黑白的色调和模糊的像素依然束缚不住照片中人的意气风发。金大中本就帅气的侧脸配合上彼时年轻的神采显得俊秀又有魅力。  
看这屋中的摆设，无论是曾经一起经历过那些岁月的人，还是只是一个不相关的过路人，都能感觉到某些痕迹是那样明显。  
“大概也是我放不下。”朴智元补充道。  
可是你看这屋子里的种种，放不下的何止是我一人。

“您也不要太过逼迫自己。”  
“我不在乎自己怎样。”朴智元回过身看着权鲁甲的眼睛缓缓说。  
“可是他在乎。”

朴智元如被钉在原地的标本，只有眼中的光闪烁了几下。几秒种后他才转动头，顺着权鲁甲的目光转头看向墙上DJ的单人相片。  
他再次转身背对权鲁甲，低下头没有说话。但能够看出肩膀剧烈起伏了几下。

盯着朴智元倔强的背影。权鲁甲心中突然出现了“守陵人”这个词。无论失去他的时间过去多久，依然会在抚摸墓碑时倾尽全部的思念。众人上前退去来往之间，总能看到一个你在其中稳立不动，只是守着那个早就安息的灵魂，无论怎样都不想离去。

许久后朴智元抬起头看向另一张相片——是一张他们一群人的合影，“他老人家已经很离开久了。我现在怎样当真不必打扰已经休息的他。”  
一阵浓稠得搅不开的沉默。

突然几声低沉的苦笑打破了僵持的无声，朴智元扶着额头面对权鲁甲：“我是不是该说声对不起，这些人终究是...没能延续下去。”  
本来面沉似水的权鲁甲听此也笑了，带着几分无奈之意摇了摇头：“新旧交替，前浪为后浪腾出地方，我们一起见了多少次这样的场景了，嗯？怎么，到自己成为让位的角色时就不适应了？”

从市井的谈资到历史栏目中的几行字；从曾经众人拥戴的进步到后来千夫所指的积弊。是不是该庆幸一下，相比一般的人，至少被更多的关注过，无论是被自认颇具高见的人们煞有介事地编排不知从哪拽来的剧本，还是被无情公平的笔法落定纸上盖棺定论。只是，这些挂着自己名字的东西和自己真的有很大关系吗?  
辛酸无人替，甘苦唯自知。

“我们的时代，过去式了。”

3.  
“您说我要是上次直接表态彻底退出政界，那位还会在这时候用我吗？”他接过对方为自己倒的茶。

时隔三个月又一次相对闲聊。  
从彼时准备退居二线变成此时即将走马上任，生活里总是充满戏剧性，政坛里更是布满谁也意料不到的惊喜或惊悚。

“我怎么会知道。”权鲁甲翻了个白眼，“别问我，您比我更懂他。”  
权鲁甲觉得朴智元听完他说的话后，表情里透露出的嫌弃，比平时他被对家骑脸侮辱时都要甚。  
只听他强行辩解：“就算懂他也是为了知己知彼。”  
也是奇怪的一对人，不默契的时候偏要拧在一起同舟共济；真的理解对方之时，却把相知用来互相伤害。

“让您去做国情院长，他也真是会想。”权鲁甲没搭理他的话茬，一本正经地谈起了公事，“不仅要去搅和外交，还得给他助力改革。”  
朴智元抬眼间嘴角微翘，根据多年和他相处的经验，权鲁甲知道他准该是想说不正经的东西了，果然：“我可以理解为您在心疼我吗？”

？？？  
拉倒吧……

不等对方发作，朴智元立即调整成正经的表情：“我倒是觉得很有轮回的意思。和国情院这缘分啊，就绵绵不可断绝。”

孽缘。不论是中情部还是安企部，与东桥洞间不能说是血海深仇，但是不共戴天还是担当得起的。  
大到漫天飞舞的诬蔑，小到滴在冰凉地板上的血。

谁会不记得那一条条长廊两旁紧闭的铁门呢？  
但是谁也数不清铁门后到底在血泪中诞生了多少冤屈。

权鲁甲眉头微皱，  
审讯室悬挂的光源昏暗得让人连门把手都看不清；但同时又刺目如针，轻而易举便能扎进人皮肤里，仅被它照着，便已经感觉到了疼。  
每每回忆当时情景，耳边总是会不可控的响起喧嚣嘈杂的声音，不断逼问的斥责声，和混合的惨叫声——有别人的，也有自己的。

中情部到安企部，安企部到国情院，  
眼见他们起高楼，眼见他们宴请宾客——  
“眼见我们亲手把他们推倒，”  
只是重建过后呢？  
“但是新的其实也没有强到哪里去。”

“总不能一步到位，这不也是我回到他身边的原因之一吗？徐院长已经做了很多了。”

这算什么，有始有终吗？  
为政治中立国情院经我们的手而生，现在又要经你手为它完成政治中立的最终判决。

“我们的政治九段要去帮国情院去政治化。该说你什么好。”

他好整以暇：“命运吧。”  
说罢两人一起笑出了声。

“我在考虑是不是要谢谢他重新给您用武之地。上次说什么烧成灰，现在就真的又迎来机会了。”  
朴智元尴尬一笑：“他这是让余烬也能物尽其用，还是把人家骨灰都不放过地拿去烧来取暖啊？”  
权鲁甲扬了扬眉毛，“您这到底是想做还是不想做啊？”  
“我如果说是家呆了俩月人呆懒了，您信吗？”他面无表情地端起茶杯看着杯中的茶水。  
“不对呀，之前在李栋旭的节目上，您不是说权力真是个好东西吗？怎么赋闲在家又变成人生珍宝了？”  
朴智元立刻抓住了奇怪的重点：“这个节目也是您随便换台看到的？”说完十分满足地将茶杯凑到嘴边抿了一口。  
权鲁甲颇为无语：“？别转移话题。”

“听说我要做院长，我外孙还问我是不是可以经常见到大统领了，说他也想见。我差点告诉他，其实大统领见过他。”所以朴智元还是肆无忌惮地转移了话题。  
权鲁甲没再追究，而是有些疑惑地就着他的话发问：“文在寅什么时候见过你外孙？”  
“您应该不记得了。很久之前了，看过照片。”说着眼神移向别处微微出神，从控制不住上扬的嘴角看，应该是想起了什么有趣的回忆。  
权鲁甲看在眼里却无意追问，不动声色地喝了一口茶。

告别时他送他到门前，  
“朴室长，”朴智元停住了脚步，听得身后人深吸一口气：“我等你回来。”  
他看到朴智元回过头，向他温和一笑，没有面对镜头营业时的刻意，没有应和记者时的狡猾。而是如曾经一起努力前进时那样的真诚。

“跟您讲，您要追随的这位可会使唤人了，跟着他那叫一个累。”第一次和朴智元见面时，权鲁甲心下吐槽某人跑美国流亡都不忘坑蒙拐骗，于是忍不住同面前新来的人开起了玩笑，“您现在后悔还来得及，这次我替他给您做个主，您要不再考虑考虑？”  
对方眨了眨眼，接着带着些刻意的认真反问：“这问题是对新来人意志坚定的一种验证吗？”  
在场的人们同时大声笑了起来。  
金玉斗在一旁不忘补刀：“哥哥，您就别难为人家了。我看到时候人家真的反悔，估计也不是因为金先生，多半是被您挤兑走的。”

“权秘书，您……”  
“不用那么客气，叫大哥就行。”  
他看到他受宠若惊：“是，大哥。”

恍若隔世。

4.  
记得距离他上一次在采访中表露自己要为进步政权改革力量燃放最后一场烟火，已经过去一年多了。  
想着最后蓄力辉煌一次，然而点上火后万没想到，璀璨的烟火没燃放出来，更像是一个被憋回去的哑炮。  
当真是燃至灰烬，又给了他一个死灰复燃的机会。  
在脸书上码好的效忠宣言堆砌在屏幕上，点击发送键时不由得犹豫了一下。只觉当初和文在寅并肩的日子如梦一般遥远。

“新的汇报总结，大统领注意查收。”

“院长辛苦了，感谢您做的这一切。”听完朴智元的工作汇报后，文在寅颇为肯定得对眼前人说道。  
他抬手拿起桌上的一沓文件，然而没能抓稳，夹在其间的文件滑落而出，散了一地。  
朴智元见状急忙上前帮忙拾起。整理好后交到已站起身的文在寅手中，又顺手拿起办公桌上堆积的诸多简报，娴熟地将它们摆放整齐。文在寅没有拦他，只是缓缓抬起头沉默地注视着他。  
朴智元突然停了下来，犹豫着收回了手，却始终没有抬头看文在寅一眼。他向文在寅微欠身，退后几步，欲转身离开。

“回到这里的时候您一定很想他吧。”文在寅突然发话。  
朴智元看向窗外：  
“从与民馆的窗户向外望去，看到的景物和从本馆向外看是不一样的。”

曾经文在寅如同赶着上架的鸭子，身处各怀鬼胎的人群中时，自己依然不知道争口气。  
他在台上演讲，而朴智元坐台下为他撑场子，听着他用着并不坚定的语气故作激情地向着台下的人发问。  
那时的他需要自己。  
物非人非后，他不仅不再是当年那坨扶不上墙的烂泥，更是会自己建设高楼大厦的领导者。朴智元也有些说不清现在是谁需要谁更多一些。

进步政权的改革，和为之付出力量，也算是成全了。  
成全他，成全自己。

“烛光革命诞生的文在寅政权的国情院改革，以法律和制度完成了。  
虽然在历届政府中都推进过，但一直没有完成的国情院改革终于得以完成。被修改的法案是1961年中央情报部创立以来，首次明确规定了国情院应该做的和不应该做的事情。  
……  
到国民信赖的那一天为止，将持续进行改革。国情院将和国民一起走向未来。”

“向为国情院黑暗的过去而受伤害的国民们致以深切歉意。”

汇报完毕，他退后一步，向着迈步上前的秋美爱鞠躬行礼。

有人说，国家情报院的历史就是大韩民国现代史的阴暗面。  
黑暗的历史，总要有人去画上一个句号——就算句号可能会被后人擦去，再次提笔续写。

5.番外  
朴智元手指在屏幕上滑动，外孙的照片接二连三的展示在大家眼前。围在他身边的众人见此，被孩子的可爱反复逗笑，或是发出喜爱的夸赞。朴智元抬头看向周围人时，无意间转头向后望了一眼。只见被众人挤到最外围的文在寅正使劲探头，为能够瞄到孩子照片一眼很努力的样子。  
“文议员想看的话为什么不站近来些？”朴智元说着向文在寅招了招手。  
众人齐刷刷地都转过头看向文在寅。本没什么存在感却突然成为了目光聚集的中心，文在寅不由得愣了一下。于是他一脸茫然配着抻着脖子姿势的憨样就这样如展览一样，被全方位无死角的围观。回过神的文在寅不由得大为困窘，闹了个红脸的样子让朴智元一时之间也很哭笑不得。  
李女士及时救场：“文议员怎么了，过来呀。”  
他这才不再继续杵着，带着人畜无害的微笑走上前。  
朴智元内心暗自摇头，有点啥事害羞来的最快，不知什么时候能长点出息。

一脸生无可恋的礼宾秘书从总统办公室走了出来。礼宾秘书平日里给总统提供的都是贴身服务，偶尔还会被调侃是一个能随时随地揩油大统领的位置，但也正是因为过于近距离接触，所以大统领顺手赛给卓PD一些奇奇怪怪的任务已经成了基操。  
卓贤民刚才只是去汇报一些第二天任命仪式的相关事宜，本来一切正常，然而总统一听说朴院长将要带来的家属还有小外孙时，立刻画风就变得不对了。

“贤民，六七岁的小孩子一般喜欢什么啊？”  
“？？？…啊？”已经准备转身离开的卓PD不得不又转身回到总统跟前。  
“朴院长想带孩子来，仪式上送的花那么小的孩子肯定没什么兴趣。既然孩子来了，得给点惊喜。”  
看着文在寅若有所思但十分认真严肃的神态，卓贤民意识到他应该是躲不掉了。  
果然，大统领接着发话了：“麻烦你帮忙给准备个礼物吧。”  
很好，看来不仅是要平时包揽适时给大统领适度卖惨的活，现在连为孩子选礼物的责任都落在了自己肩上。  
“…是，总统先生。我会好好准备的。”

瞧您那点出息，遇到孩子就走不动道。卓贤民内心翻滚过无数白眼，大统领不知道小孩子喜欢什么，那么问题来了，他也不知道啊！

**Author's Note:**

> 朴智元给文在寅撑场子视频：https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9uMaDlkCU2A
> 
> 看外孙照片这个脑洞源自一张图片新闻。有意思的是，文案写的是东桥洞人员定期聚会，然而你文在人群后悄悄探头。


End file.
